


Aw, Shucks There Goes my Plans for the Weekend

by JasmineValo2349



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dutch (Karate Kid)/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Filthy, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Johnny Lawrence/Dutch (Karate Kid), Johnny Lawrence/Reader - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Spaghetti dinner takes one hell of a turn, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineValo2349/pseuds/JasmineValo2349
Summary: Dutch wants to do something drastic for senior year, so he decides he wants to bleach his hair and eyebrows and asks Johnny and you if the two of you wanted to join him in on the fun.Thanks to KingKarate and SecretSecret for helping out.
Relationships: Dutch (Karate Kid)/Reader, Dutch (Karate Kid)/Reader/Johnny Lawrence, Dutch/Johnny Lawrence, Johnny Lawrence/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Aw, Shucks There Goes my Plans for the Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> First ever writing this much and first time writing with smut. Hope you like it. Tell me your thoughts.

Dutch has been informing you and Johnny for a while that he was thinking of flipping the script by wanting to dye his hair and asked if the two of you wanted to join him on the fun. He didn’t know exactly what color he wanted yet, nor the shade. He was just becoming bored and wanted to do something drastic to his appearance for senior year. 

The three of you planned today after school you were all going to go to the drugstore after school that was just around the corner from Dutch’s house to buy hair dye and snacks, then head to Johnny’s house for the weekend. 

As soon as English was finished and you packed your homework away into your backpack, you just about skipped your way to their lockers, waiting for them to finish their last class, you watched as the buses pulled up to school. 

You had a handful of classes with them including lunch but most of them were in the morning. 

To your surprise, the three of you managed to keep your relationship with each other a secret for the most part and as far as everyone else knew, you were all just really close friends and not lovers. You already knew not many people would understand your dynamic with Johnny and Dutch nor would accept it, so for now, it was best to keep it under wraps. Once you all were in the safe confines of each of your rooms, there was no one to have to hide it from. You all were allowed to express your admiration for each other in that way being touching, kissing, or holding. Spending time with each other was a whole lot easier if your parents weren’t there or were out of town.

“Hey, babe.” Dutch came around from behind you and gave your ass a light tap after checking to make sure no one was paying attention to you guys, they were more worried about leaving the school grounds. Turning around you gave his arm a swat for scaring the shit out of you. “Glad it’s Friday?” He had his back against the lockers watching the swarm of students all packing up and getting ready to leave. 

“You fucking bet I am! Did you decide what color you wanted to go with?” You reached over to play with his messy brown hair. He leaned into your touch, giving you that goofy smile of his. You were almost certain that Johnny and yourself were the only ones that saw this side of him. The calm, almost vulnerable guy and not the hot-headed bully as he likes to be seen as. 

“Not really I guess I’ll just pick one when we get there. You?” After a few seconds of holding your gaze, he turned around and started jamming his books away, into his locker. He packed what he needed into his backpack for the weekend.

“I don’t know either, I was thinking of getting either dark or light highlights but I guess I’ll probably do the same as you. How was art?” Watching Dutch as he shoved random papers and folders into his bag, not caring if they got bent in the process. 

“It was alright,” he shrugged with his back still turned to you. “Tommy just about got his ass chewed out by Mrs. Wolfe. He was trying just about every move in the book to pick up one of the girls in the back of the class. It was pretty fucking funny to watch him turn red.” You could picture Tommy pretty much catcalling the girls. You had to teach him better ways to get a girl, the next time the six of you hung out again. 

“That’s hilarious. Well, I’m glad you had fun, you make anything pretty for me?” You joked fully not expecting his answer.

“A little something but it’s probably going to take a little longer to finish it. Some jerkoff bumped into me and I had to start over.” He scoffed probably thinking of the guy who ruined his precious project. 

“Can I have a hint of what it is?” You asked him in your best sing-song voice while touching his shoulder for added effect. 

“Nope and don’t even try and get Johnny to help you figure it out either. I want it to be a surprise for you.” He wagged his finger in front of your face. Which of course you went in and tried to bite it but he got his pointer finger out of the way just in time. 

“Quit it you, little shit.” He raised his hand and gave your left check a light tap. He slammed his locker shut and hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. 

“Are you lovebirds having fun without me?” Johnny came bounding around the corner with more energy than you ever saw him have, even more than when he was at the dojo with the guys. You glanced over at Johnny and took notice he didn’t have any books in his arms and didn’t reach for his locker. Probably choosing to procrastinate and do all the homework that was due on Monday, in homeroom instead. Shaking your head with a small smile, you followed behind him and Dutch, as they chattered about the day. 

“We were just about ready to leave your slow ass if you didn’t show soon right, Y/n?” Dutch teased him while putting an arm around Johnny's shoulders and slowed up so you could catch up with them. He put his other arm along your shoulder, you rested your head back onto his arm.

“Yep, it was just going to be me and Dutch this weekend if you didn’t show.” The three of you continued to tease each other until you all got in view of the car. “Would’ve been a real shame.”

“I bet you would’ve just loved that one wouldn’t ya?” Johnny elbowed Dutch lightly in the side. 

The boys waved goodbye to Tommy, Bobby, and Jimmy, as they all could be seen getting into their cars and leaving. You yelled out your goodbye very loudly and Tommy returned it which made you giggle. He and you had this kind of brother-sister friendship, where you always tried to out-embarrass the other. The other Cobras just laughed and said goodbye to you all.

One time when you were all at the bowling alley downtown, playing a couple of games and eating an ungodly amount of pizza. Tommy started goofing off first which you followed right behind him. Every time either of you would get anything that resembled close to a strike you would do the most obnoxious dance move. Ensuring, that you were bothering the family next to you guys as they tried to teach their child how to bowl. It was also your first unsaid date for Johnny, Dutch, and you. They laughed loudly at your last attempt to let go of the ball resulting in it flying back at the rest of the guys because your thumb got stuck in one of the holes. The night ended with the three of you going back to your house, your mother long dead asleep in her room. Not waking up from you guys entering the building rather loudly and definitely not her waking up to the sound of kissing. 

Once in Johnny’s car, the plan was to stay at his house for the whole weekend, his mom and stepdad were on some kind of vacation trip up in Oregon, they were staying at one of Sid’s families cabin and they were going to be gone till next Thursday. His mother asked Johnny if he wanted to come along but he told her that he was more than happy to stay home and told them to have a good time. Which his mother, Laura was automatically suspicious with her son being on such good behavior all of the sudden, she kissed his cheek and told him don’t do anything stupid, to have fun and use protection. Which he made a disgusted face at the thought of what his mom was insinuating.

Your parents thought you were staying with your best friend, Darlene. You already gave Dar a heads up and asked if she could cover for you if your mother or father would call her house and ask for you. Of course, like any best friend she said yes but you owed her one once Monday came around you were to tell her all the gossip about the boys before school would start. She was the only one who knew about your relationship with Johnny and Dutch. Not even Bobby, Jimmy, or Tommy knew how serious the three of you were with each other. 

When you first met the other Cobras, they took you in almost instantly and treated you as one of the guys which, was nice being accepted into the group like that. It usually wasn’t that easy to make friends. From then on you would all eat lunch together in the cafeteria. Johnny and Dutch weren’t sure if they wanted to let them all in on the relationship yet. They didn’t want to change the dynamic of their group of friends, which you were completely fine with. You trusted Darlene with your life considering you knew her for more than nine years, you met her back in 3rd grade. She was like a sister to you, which you felt like you could tell her about anything and everything that was bothering you. 

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to fail that algebra test on Monday. We took a practice quiz on what we were going over and it was like it was in a different language to me.” Johnny relaxed into the driver seat as he went to turn the key into the ignition. 

“We’ll just have to help you study then, won’t we?” You said as you dragged a hand through Dutch’s hair and brought him closer. 

The roof was down in the Avanti letting all the wind blow through each of your guy’s hair as Johnny pulled out of the school’s parking lot. You stretched out in the back seat of the car, you leaned back to get a good look at your boys and as well as the scenery around you.

“I’m not going to learn anything with you guys trying to teach me anything. You’re too distracting as it is. Couldn’t imagine you guys as sexy teachers. I’d get a boner before we’d even open a book.” Johnny told you guys as he drummed his fingers along the steering wheel to the dull sound of music playing over the cassette deck. 

“We’d just have to punish you then.” Dutch gave him a devilish smile as he extended a hand over the armrest to give Johnny’s thigh a hard squeeze. Johnny’s cheeks flushed after that comment and kept quiet. Getting deeper into the city as you made your way to the drugstore you watched as all the buildings flew past you as Johnny was pushing his luck and started speeding but both he and Dutch were laughing and having fun the more the speed of the car increased.

In a blink of an eye, you were parked out in front of the store, noting it wasn’t too crowded as the three of you exited the car and followed the sidewalk up and into the building. 

“You gonna color your beautiful locks, blondie?” You asked Johnny as you walked in behind him as Dutch strolled in front of him. Dutch was already off as quickly as you entered the place, like a kid in a candy store, grabbing everything that sparked his interest.

“Nah, you two have fun. I’m waiting ‘till after we graduate to fuck with my hair that way if it comes out terrible, I don’t have to risk anyone I know seeing it.” 

“C’mon, I’d bet you’d look hot as fuck with black hair.” Taunting him, you glanced up at his gorgeous blonde hair, his bangs falling over his face. You were surprised today that he didn’t have on his black headband. He must’ve left it at home. 

“I don’t know about that,” he looked like he was thinking it over but just shook his head. “Nah, I’ll keep what I have. It’s been doing me well this long, why change it now.” He was referring to how much you and Dutch both loved his golden locks. On multiple occasions, you or Dutch could be found threading your fingers through Johnny’s hair just petting it. Mesmerized by how shiny and silky his hair was. 

You followed Johnny into the chips section, you went to go get a basket before going further into the store, already knowing damn well that they’ll try and take more than they could carry and then refuse your help all the while trying desperately not to drop anything and failing miserably.

Returning only a moment later and Dutch must've found Johnny as they were talking and contemplating on what snacks they should get. You took in Dutch’s appearance as he already had two bags of chips crushed in one hand, as well as a liter of Pepsi cradled in his other arm. He was currently trying to bend down and reach for the M&Ms on the bottom shelf. Johnny was a little bit better, only having a bag of popcorn and another liter of soda. Grinning at them you held out your basket and waited for them to fill it up. As soon as Dutch had his hands free of the food he went to find some more. 

“Thanks, sweetheart.” Johnny gazed down at you with those big blue eyes that made you just about melt on the spot with how intense and loving the look was that he was giving you. You couldn’t wait till you were home and give him and Dutch Earth-shattering kisses. Speaking of the other boy, he was starting to get out of control with the amount of food that he planned on buying. The basket already was three fourths full as he threw in a bag of Hershey kisses from about three feet away. Johnny looked down at the growing pile as he saw Dutch run for the freezers for ice cream.

Walking over to him with Johnny in tow, “You sure you got enough there?”

Dutch flipped him off while his head basically pressed up against the window of the freezer door. The two of you laughed at your boyfriends’ antics. You remember you had to pick up something for dinner tonight, you couldn’t all just eat junk food, I mean you could have but you wanted something with a little more sustenance. Heading over to the noodle aisle as you knew the boys and well as yourself loved spaghetti and mac n cheese. You chose spaghetti after grabbed a few cans of sauce for the meal you headed back to the two of them. Dutch must’ve figured out what flavor he wanted, as the two of them were found looking at the magazines near the back of the store. You could overhear them talking about the newest Bob Dylan record that was supposedly coming out soon. 

“Okay before we buy everything in the store, let’s go to the hair aisle, if we need anything else we can just come back some other time.” You took Dutch by the elbow after he put down his magazine and guided him over to the right section before he could see anything else he wanted all the while with Johnny chuckling behind the two of you.

After a few minutes of looking over all the different colors and brands, you chose just some basic light highlights not enough for your whole head to be blonde but just a little here and there on the ends of your hair. You debated what shade of blonde to go with. 

Johnny watched as his two loves were gently talking about what color would look good on Dutch. He decided on just bleaching his hair a bright, bright blond. Johnny’s eyes went wide, “You sure about that man?” He had an eyebrow raised as he looked over to the other man. After a few moments of silence, Dutch raised from where the two of you were squatting in front of the items on the shelf and yelled out, “Hell yeah, man!” He gave Johnny a crooked smile and patted him on the shoulder. The old lady down the aisle from you, looked at him disapprovingly as she immediately reversed herself and her cart out of the aisle. 

The three of you then headed to the register after grabbing the last of the things you would need for this job to go hopefully alright and not terribly wrong. You grabbed a candy bar from the register shelf and chucked it onto the conveyor belt. As you waited for the cashier to finish scanning all your items. Seeing the total continue to go up in price, you gently smack Dutch over his shoulder. 

“I’m a growing boy, babe. I need to eat.” He said a matter-of-factly. You rolled your eyes at him as Johnny got out his credit card from his jeans and handed it to the cashier once the man finished totaling up your purchases.

Grabbing as many bags as you could, the three of you made it back to the car relatively in one piece except for one of the liters that broke through the bags Dutch was carrying, “son of a bitch.” He tried to lean over and get it but almost dropped the items that were in the other bag. 

Johnny jogged to put all his bags in the trunk and raced over to us, to bend down and get the dropped soda. 

“Thanks, hot stuff!” Dutch called over to him, not caring who overhear him, he just loved embarrassing Johnny in public that went for you too. It seemed if all three of you were out in public, it was Dutch’s mission in life to make you and Johnny turn beet red in the face as he’d do something inappropriate or just instigate things. 

Once all the groceries were in the trunk you hopped back into the car and drove off to the Lawrence residence. 

Pulling into the long driveway, Johnny popped the trunk and once again took as many bags as he could and headed up the stone path of his driveway to the door. Dutch and I copied him as we made the trek up the small hill following behind Johnny. Placing all the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter. You then realized the three of you could relax and wouldn’t have to continually catch yourselves from reaching out to each other.

“Finally!” You yelled out to no one in particular.

Doing what you wanted since the drugstore, You pulled Johnny around first and gave him a quick peck on the lips, Johnny’s top lip slid between yours as he wound his arm around your waist, pulling you hard against his chest. Your hands went around his neck, standing on your tippy-toes to try and match his height but failed. You broke the kiss with him before it got too heated and turned around and did the same to Dutch. He raised his hand to cup your face and stroked his thumbs over your flushed cheeks. Dutch pulled you closer by your hips and drifted his hands down to grope at your ass. You yelped and warned him, as you untangle yourself from his arms and you were off to put the groceries away. Johnny leaned down and pressed his lips to Dutch’s, but with him being Dutch he tried to deepen it. Johnny cupped his neck and brushed over his pulse point with his thumb, bringing a whimper out of your other man, which he would claim he has no memory of making. The sight ignited something in you, it always did seeing your boys together, they always seemed to have that effect on you. Before they could get too into it. Johnny stepped back not before pecking his lips once more and then headed towards you into the kitchen. He grinned, his posture eased now that he was out of school, and did not have a care in the world as he circled his arms around your waist and his chin rested against the crook of your neck. Dutch sat opposite of you guys on one of the stools that were lining the island. He ripped into one of the bags of chips he got from the store. 

Johnny took some of the bags off your hands as you go to put some food away into the fridge,

“Why don’t you put some music on, Babe? While Johnny and I finish up on the groceries.” Dutch crunched one last chip and hopped off his seat to go up to Johnny’s room where they kept all their favorite records and came down with a few in his hands. He put one on, hearing the crackling of the needle hitting the record player. Soon Bon Jovi could be heard loud as Dutch cranked the volume all the way up. The song was Runaway and you began to dance around the counter as Johnny bobbed his head to the music all the while smirking at your attempt at dancing. Dutch came back into the kitchen belting out the lyrics and his foot tapping along to the beat of the drum,

“Oh, she's a little runaway  
Daddy's girl learned fast  
All those things he couldn't say  
Ooh, she's a little runaway…” 

Dutch grabbed your hands and moved the two of you into the open living room with you giggling, “Don’t think you’re out of the woods, Lawrence! Get your ass in here!” Johnny came up behind me and started to dance with us. We screamed out the lyrics while jumping up and down to the beat of the song. The groceries were long forgotten on the kitchen counter. 

Dutch acted as if he was playing the air guitar and Johnny was playing the drums. Soon things took a less than innocent approach like they did when you first came home. Both your boys approached you from each side, crowding you in between them. Dutch leaned in to kiss you, his tongue swiping across your bottom lip most sinfully. You nibbled on his lower lip before pulling away, He mouthed along your jawline and back up to your mouth as Johnny had one hand on your hip and the other brushing the hair away from the opposite side of your neck that Dutch wasn’t on and began nipping up the side of it. Dutch found that sensitive spot on your neck that made you let out a small moan, you bit your lip, releasing it slowly. As you took matters into your own hands as you grabbed Dutch by the face with both hands and kissed him hard, It was more tongues than lips, trying to assert dominance over the other. 

Johnny’s hands were trailing up underneath your shirt feeling the soft skin below. He kept sucking hickeys on the side of your neck while his hands made their way up to your breasts. When Dutch and you separated he spoke in a lust-filled voice, “You don’t know what you do to me, beautiful.” 

“Same could be said about you, Casanova!” You let out a breathy gasp as you kept his gaze for what felt like forever and then turned around in his arms to face Johnny, Dutch resumed Johnny’s work on your neck and made marks on his side of your neck all the while grinding up into your ass as he was holding tight onto your hips. You were sure you were going to have finger-shaped bruises tomorrow. You gave the same treatment to Johnny’s long beautiful neck as he did yours, hearing his little gasps of breaths always did something to you, knowing that you were the one causing him to feel this way. 

Johnny didn’t pull back from the kiss till he needed air to refill his lungs. He started panting as he rested his forehead against yours, not breaking eye contact with him as the three of you were both swaying to the music as you continued taking turns making out with each other. 

Knowing you guys had a busy night ahead of yourselves, you didn’t want to get distracted so you painfully pulled yourself away from them with incredible strength. As they looked at you like you ran over their dog, they were so confused as to why you would leave when things were just getting good. 

With you gone Dutch grabbed a hold of Johnny by the shoulders and roughly brought him closer as they started to kiss. You wondered if you should stop them or continue watching the show they were putting on. You knew that’s what they were doing with the way Dutch was moaning out like a damn pornstar as Johnny palmed him through his jeans. Dutch was mouthing over Johnny’s chin up to his mouth to give him a filthy open mouth kiss. You could feel yourself starting to get wet, but decided enough was enough. 

“Boys! Save it for later we got a long night ahead of us, As hot as it is watching you two go at it. We can fool around later!” You yelled over the music to them. Johnny pulled away from Dutch to look over at you, his cheeks were flushed and you could bet you looked the same. Dutch flashed you a dirty grin, as he waited for you to decide what the three of you were going to do first.

“You guys wanna eat first or do the hair dyeing?” You asked as you picked away at some chips that were leftover from Dutch. They looked at each other before shrugging. “Food first.” They both said.

“Of course, that’s all you guys think about, well most of what you guys think about.” Giving them a look before you got down to business and grabbed the box of spaghetti and a pan from where Johnny’s mom kept underneath the sink. It wasn’t much but it would work for tonight. You began your task of making dinner as the guys talked and enjoyed the music that was still playing loudly in the other room. 

“It’s almost summer, can you believe it, man? Next year we are going to be seniors.” Johnny stuffed his face full of chips. 

“I can’t, it seems like yesterday we were just freshmen, scared to do anything out of the normal.” You said looking back over to them as you waited for the water to boil in the pot. 

“I don’t know about you but I certainly wasn’t scared to do anything.” Dutch talked with his mouthful.

“We know you weren’t, Mr. streaker. I still can’t believe the first week of school, you ran down through the halls naked. You got detention, right?” Johnny laughed at the memory as well as you. That moment of seeing him carefree as he jogged through the halls, was weird, you couldn’t explain it but that’s when you knew you started to like Dutch. 

“No remember, I got expelled for like two weeks and I had to do community service so it wouldn’t go on my record for ‘exposing myself’,” Finishing up the chips, Dutch crushed the bag with his hands and threw it away in the garbage can next to him, “I don’t know what the principal was talking about. I'm pretty sure everyone enjoyed what they saw. Or at least I know two people who did.” He smiled at you guys coyly.

“Remember that one time in tenth grade when Tommy and Bobby started an all-out food fight in the cafeteria. It took the teachers like an hour to get everyone to stop throwing food at each other and them. Jimmy was covered in pudding and chocolate milk from head to toe, ” you howled in laughter. Your sides were starting to hurt in how much laughing you were doing, “I seem to remember a certain someone who poured milk down my shirt, a white shirt might I add. A certain someone who is in the room listening.” You looked right at Dutch, who was acting like the innocent angel he wishes he was all while trying to hold in his laughter. 

“Yeah, I remember that, it was the same day we ditched school and snuck out through the gym doors to the football field and made out under the bleachers and smoked. Good times. ” Johnny smiled, reminiscing for a moment. 

It was nice, not having to worry about a thing. Just being with your boys was making you the happiest you have ever been in a while. Dutch ventured back into the living room to change the record to a Phil Collins one. The song, In the Air Tonight, filtered through the speakers. You loved their taste in music much similar to your own. 

The water soon began to boil as Johnny started setting the table. He reached up above you, opening the cupboards to get the plates down. Laying them onto the counter, he then went to get the silverware from the drawer at the other end of the counter as you started to pour in the noodles. When Dutch reentered the room he was howling out, 

“I CAN FEEL IT COMING IN THE AIR TONIGHT! OH, LORD!” Both Johnny and you shook your heads while laughing at our beautiful boy. Dutch mimic the drums, “I’ve been waiting for this moment for all my life!” He came over to you guys, singing normally. He had a pleasant voice, he doesn’t really use it much but it’s nice to listen to when he does. 

He plopped back up, onto his seat nearest to you and Johnny. The spaghetti would be finished in about ten minutes. Johnny took a seat next to Dutch as he got out one of the sodas from the last of the bags that were still laid out on the counter, and went to go find three cups from the cupboard. 

“Pepsi or Sprite?” He looked over to you and Dutch.

“Pepsi, please,” you smiled over at him.

“Sprite!” Dutch gave him the finger guns as he was still moving his head to the beat of the song.

You brought the pot of spaghetti over to the sink to drain the water and tried not to burn yourself. After that, you attempted to open the jar of spaghetti sauce, and it was well stuck, you didn’t want to bang it on the counter in case it chipped the marble so you struggled for a few moments until the peanut gallery had to put their two cents in. 

“Need some help there, princess?” Johnny spoke first his voice was way too cocky for your liking, then Dutch asked if you needed a big strong man to come and help you. Rolling your eyes with a grin. You weren’t about to give up, you tried once again with your shirt over the lid to try and loosen but it didn’t budge even a little. You frowned as you held up the jar for tweedle dum and tweedle dee to try and open it. Dutch grabbed it first and acted way overly confident and went to twist it off but it didn’t move for him either. “What the hell?” He looked down in utter disbelief that he wasn’t strong enough. 

“Leave it to me, hotshot.” Johnny took it off of him and patted him across the chest with an arm. You held your breath, doubting, Johnny could open the jar either and you were all doomed to eat spaghetti without sauce. A small pop could be heard as he got the lid off with no problem.

“You were only able to do that cause I loosened, okay. No way in hell your scrawny ass opened it up on your own.” Dutch teased him. 

“Thanks, Johnny.” You pressed a light peck to his lips and went to pour the sauce into the pot, behind you. 

“Don’t I get a kiss? I did most of the work.” Dutch complained until you went around the counter and gave him a smooch too.

You took your plate and filled it up as the boys were bickering about something. You all sat there and talked about how school was this week and if anything of interest happened. It had a domestic feel to it that you could get used to. You couldn’t wait till you all graduated, the three of you already agreed about getting an apartment together. Dutch already worked at his father’s garage and his dad pretty much gave him money for anything so you wouldn’t have trouble in buying an apartment and having to deal with rent. But it would be nice to not have to rely on his parents or either of yours as Johnny was going in for an interview Sunday at the garage Dutch worked at. They were more than sure Johnny had the job in hand with how well he and Dutch’s father got along. You had your eye on a job at the mall but you were waiting until summer to try it.

“Bobby asked if we all wanted to go to the movies this Sunday and see Cannonball Run 2. Did you guys want to go?” Johnny asked looking up at you guys from his plate. You thought about if there was anything special happening on Sunday, but you couldn’t think of any special occasions. 

“Hell yeah, I’ve been wanting to go watch that. Burt Reynolds is gonna be badass in it as always.” Dutch twirled the spaghetti onto his fork and leaned it above his head to bite at the stands that were dangling from his silverware.

“The first one was pretty good and oh my god the cars were just amazing looking, Burt’s Porsche was beautiful. Sure we can go with Bobby and the rest of them,” You slurped up some noodles carefully not to get any sauce on your shirt or your face. “We don’t have anything planned, probably just staying in bed all weekend. Other than that not much. It’ll be fun to get outside and spend some time with the rest of the boys.” 

“Maybe we can head down to the beach afterward either with them or just you two. I’ll be happy either way.” Johnny smiled at each of you while he blew on his spoon to try and cool down the spaghetti. Dutch leaned over and patted the other man’s cheek lovingly.

“I forgot to tell you guys, Jimmy was thinking about asking out Susan, but he’s getting cold feet.” You exclaimed after taking a sip of your drink. 

“No way in hell, he has a chance with her. She’d crush him like a bug.” Dutch scoffed.

“Nah, I think he has it in him to win her over,” Johnny remarked as he picked up a noodle that fell onto the table. 

“You want to make that a bet?” Dutch already had his hand out, waiting for Johnny to shake it. 

“Guys, stop betting on your friends, it’s not nice. That’s how you lose them.” You tried to reason with them but, your complaint fell on deaf ears.

“Twenty bucks says he’ll get with her before summer starts.” Johnny stood his ground. 

“If I win I don’t want your money. I want you to do everything I say for the whole day. That includes you too. No complaining or backing out.” Dutch looked over in your direction, before you could argue Johnny shook his hand,

“Deal.” 

“No wait a minute, I didn’t make a bet with you. Why am I involved in your little pissing contest.” You inhaled the last of your food, as you glanced in between them. 

“Then it would just be me and let’s face it’ll be more fun if you’re in it with me, you always make everything better.” You narrowed your eyes at his attempt to butter you up and try to make you forget about his deal with Dutch. 

After finishing dinner Johnny tried to get back in your good graces as he reached an arm out and take your in addition to his to clean them in the sink and put them away. He tried to reach for Dutch’s but the other man tapped Johnny’s hand, his way of telling him he wasn’t done. Dutch had sauce smeared all over most of the bottom half of his face. He was clearly enjoying the meal, his eyes were closed, and had a dumb smile on his face as he just about finished the last of the spaghetti. He was so damn handsome when he would give you one of those heartwarming smiles.

Dutch pushed off his seat and headed over to Johnny and gave him his plate and told him thanks for taking care of the dishes. Dutch went into peck Johnny’s cheek but the other man backed away quicker than you thought you ever saw him move.

“Do not touch me! You have sauce everywhere.” Dutch came back around to where you were with a frown and you stood up and began to wipe away some of the sauce off of him with a paper towel. You swiped away the red sauce off his chin and cheeks first. Then onto his plush lips, paying attention to his little scar over his bottom lip. You brushed the pad of your thumb back and forth over the mark. His lips moved from a frown into a self-assured smirk, there was a little glimmer in his lovely brown eyes, that made it difficult not to stare directly into them.

You finished cleaning up your boyfriend from all the spaghetti sauce that was on his face and planted yet another kiss on him. You threw away the rag and grabbed the bag with the hair dye in it and took up the stairs, two at a time to reach the master bathroom quickly. Johnny washed the last of the dishes and cups. He then followed Dutch to where you were. The thump of the music could still be heard where the three of you were. 

“Who’s going first?” Johnny sat on the edge of the tub glancing over at the two of you as he crossed his muscular arms over his chest. Dutch and you played a game of rock, paper, scissors which you won. Dutch huffed but pulled out a little baggie, 

“This will liven up the party.” His voice was mischievous as it revealed to be a joint he got out. He twisted it at both ends and brought it to his lips as he patted his pockets in search of his lighter, finding it in the front right pocket of his jeans. Lighting the spliff, he inhaled letting the smoke travel down into his lungs and released a cloud of smoke. You could watch him for hours and would never get tired of looking at him. 

Getting back to your task, and stop daydreaming about both of your boyfriends. You knew how clumsy you were and that you would somehow get dye on your clothes, so you peeled off your shirt leaving you in your charcoal grey sports bra and shorts that you didn’t change out of when you got home from the store. 

The boys got quiet as they watched you strip in front of them. Ignoring them you got the vaseline from the bag and began to apply it to the edges of your hair so it wouldn’t color your scalp or the back of your neck. 

“You’re going to give us a heart attack one of these days, babe. Telling you now.” He passed the weed over to Johnny. Their hands touch but they don’t seem to linger on it. 

“What movie are we watching tonight?” Johnny spoke up after taking a long drag as well but coughed slightly as he tried to let the smoke out. Dutch called him a pussy. Dutch continued eyeballing you from where he was sitting, more than likely Johnny was doing the same.

“I was thinking either Police Academy or Red Dawn.” Dutch took the joint back from him and inhaled for a few seconds then exhaled the puff of smoke. 

“What about Terminator?” You asked as you painted the first strip of your hair blond, “or Friday the Thirteenth? I might even get scared and snuggle up to you guys.” You beamed over to them, you loved horror movies and they don’t scare you but you weren’t about to tell them that. 

They both looked at each other realizing they never thought to choose a horror movie for that to happen. Chuckling you went back to focusing on your hair, sectioning off parts of it, making sure you got the roots so the color would end up evenly on your head.

Dutch had the joint pressed in between his lips as he sucked it in once more and drew his hand through Johnny’s blond hair bringing Johnny closer to him. Johnny soon got the message and brought his mouth closer to his boyfriend’s. 

He opened his mouth to Dutch, letting the smoke come in as the brunette spilt Johnny’s lips apart with his wet tongue. All the while he was moaning into the blond’s mouth. With his hand carding through Johnny’s gorgeous locks, Dutch gave it a good tug. Johnny groaned in earnest, He bit the other man’s bottom lip, which then caused Dutch to let out a small groan.

You stood there with your jaw practically wide open watching the scene play out in front of you. 

“Fuck me, man” Dutch let his forehead rest against Johnny’s catching his breath. “C’mere, sweetheart.” He crooks his two fingers, beckoning you to come over and straddle his lap. You debated whether or not to finish dyeing your hair as you looked at yourself in the mirror then shrugged, ah fuck it. You walked over to him and went in to kiss him, and gave him a small peck over his cute little scar on his bottom lip again. You feel his large hands splayed across the skin of your lower back. He leaned back to get another drag from the joint and got his mouth on you again. You can feel Johnny’s hands inching up your unclothed thigh towards your shorts. You felt the burn of the smoke as it entered your mouth and down your throat. You start kissing down his neck after expelling the smoke, then made your way back up to his mouth, sucking on his lips and tongue, all the while the two of you grounded against each other, he was driving you wild. You could feel his length pressing up against your ass as you rocked your hips over his tented jeans. You didn’t want this to end but you had a job to finish before it ended up severely rough looking. You get up off his lap and he puffed out his bottom lip in a cute frown much like how he did when Johnny didn’t want to kiss him in the kitchen. You pat the top of his head a few times before returning to the mirror to continue where you left off. 

“Can either of you help me get the back of my head?” You held up the little paintbrush to them. They finished smoking and made their way over to where you were. Johnny took the brush out of your hand as you held up your hair, out of the way for him to get the underneath of your hair. You looked down to make it easy for him and Dutch took it as his opportunity to distract you from what you were doing. He put his arm around your waist and brushed his fingertips along the strip of skin that was showing. 

“Dutch.” You warned him, “Jeez are you that horny you can’t wait till later?” Teasing him as you held out your hand for him to hold. You can feel Johnny’s breath on the back of your neck and see how determined his face was in the mirror. You thought he looked so adorable with his tongue out in full concentration. Dutch rubbed his thumb back and forth on the back of your palm. 

After a few minutes of silence and listening to the music downstairs Johnny said he was done, handing you back the brush, as he went and sat back down on the tub’s edge. Dutch was being unusually quiet while looking himself over in the mirror, “Fuck it let’s do the eyebrows too!” He looked so ecstatic as he jumped up and down in excitement of his turn, next. Johnny once again looked at him like he grew two heads as his eyes went to mine and shook his head.

“Yes! I love it,” you cracked open the other box of dye as you had to wait twenty-five minutes for yours to be done. You didn’t have the patience to figure out how to add highlights to your hair so you chose to dye cross-legged your whole head a dull blond. Dutch sat on the seat of the toilet as you read over the instructions, you never dyed your hair or anyone’s this bright before and you didn’t want to mess it up for him and have it come out coppery.

“Handsome, which end do you want? The hair or the brows?” You asked over to where Johnny was. He moved closer to you guys and put his hands on Dutch’s shoulders,

“I’ll stick with the hair. Don’t wanna end up blinding him,” pouring the chemicals together in the bottle, you poured a little out into your container you used for your hair after you washed it out. Giving the rest of the bottle to Johnny so he could start the process, he asks Dutch, “you sure about this?” He looked down at his boyfriend checking one last time if he really wanted to do this. Dutch smiled coyly up at him and nodded. Dutch rolled his neck back and forth quickly as you saw him do a few times at the dojo right before a fight. You quickly put on the vaseline around his hairline and along the line of his eyebrows, all with him looking at you lovingly and had the dumb smile found its way back on his face. Johnny began to brush on the dye to his lover’s hair after you finished protecting his skin. 

“Close your eyes.” He did as he was told and you pressed a kiss to each eyelid as you started carefully applying it to his eyebrows. His face scrunched up adorably at the feeling of the dye on his skin. 

“What are you going to do if this turns out terrible?” Johnny wondered as he made quick work of getting Dutch’s whole head covered.

Dutch shrugged, “Probably give myself a buzz cut. It’s just hair, man.”

You thought about what he would look like with the new haircut, sure it would jar you a little if he cut his hair. This year he seemed to be growing out his hair a little on top. 

“I don’t know how you're so carefree if it was me and it turned out shitty. I would just about have a heart attack.” Johnny now got the lower half of the back of his head. 

You took your time with his brows to make sure it wasn’t patchy. You can tell Dutch was starting to get antsy from staying still too long, his leg started bouncing and his fingers were playing with the ends of his shirt. Johnny also took notice of what Dutch was doing and put the final touches on Dutch’s hair and sat down the container on the sink, careful not to stain the countertop. He began rubbing Dutch’s shoulders in a comforting way, up and down his arms. Dutch started to slump down. The obvious effect of Johnny seemed to calm him down and let him relax.

“So what kind of bike did you plan on getting?” You put on the last of the dye on his right brow and put the container in the same place Johnny did. You had to admit it was a little weird not to see his dark brown hair and now seeing the vibrant blond quickly developing. 

“Probably an XL 600R.” He thought about it for a little while and Johnny said he always wanted to have one of them as well. You had somewhat of a clue of what they were talking about. 

“You can open your eyes now, babe.” His dark brown gorgeous eyes opened up and smiled real wide at you revealing his teeth.

Careful not to get the color anywhere, the three of you made your way to Johnny’s room. Where he began to set up the movie. Dutch and you jogged back downstairs to get the bags filled with snacks and one of the sodas, so you had something to wash it all down with. 

“I love you so much, sweetheart.” He took you in close and hugged you tightly, then left to go turn off the record player that finished playing quite some time ago. He put the record back into the sleeve and got the other two records he brought down and went over to where you were.

“Love you too, big guy.” Beaming over at him as he followed you back up to Johnny’s room. 

As you returned you noticed Johnny changing into some comfier clothes, he had on a pair of dark-colored sweatpants and was pulling on an off white colored tank top. Both you and Dutch stopped dead in your tracks as you two admired your beloved. You guessed this was payback from your stunt in the bathroom. Johnny put his arms through the holes of the shirt and you could see his back muscles working as he pulled the item of clothing down over his head. You were pretty sure you and Dutch were drooling over how effortlessly attractive your boyfriend looked. He must have noticed the two of you hovering by the doorway because he turned around looking at you guys with the hottest smirk that he only used on special occasions. 

He plopped himself down on his bed with his back against the headboard. Dutch and you piled on the bed next to him. You laid down on your stomach, stretched out and Dutch mirrored Johnny’s position as he held out his hand for Johnny to hold on to. Johnny reached over to the nightstand to get the remote and pressed play. Turned out the first movie was some kind of action movie that you didn’t quite catch the name of. He was saving Friday the Thirteenth for when you two get the dye out of your hair so you could more than likely fool around without having to worry about getting it everywhere. Settling in you began to feel a little buzz from Dutch’s shotgun that he gave you in the bathroom. 

You felt hands wrap around your feet, squeezing them slightly, giving them a nice massage. You sank into the bed feeling well and truly relaxed. Their hands inching up toward the inside of your knee and then backing away to your feet. 

You almost forgot about your hair because you got sucked into the movie you didn’t think would be this good. It was halfway through the movie and the main star’s best friend fell out of a moving train and was more than likely killed in the fall. You let out a gasp not expecting them to kill off the main character like that. 

“Let’s go, Hot stuff.” Dutch held out a hand for you to get up, snapping you out of your trance from the movie. You didn’t want to leave yet, you were too busy watching and wanted to know what was going to happen next. Was the soldier going to go after the men that killed his friend? You didn’t know but you told Johnny to pause the movie as you followed Dutch into the bathroom to wash the dye out of your hair.

You told Johnny to stay there, “It’ll be like a grand reveal.” 

You and Dutch went into the bathroom and closed the door behind you. You kept it PG as the two of you took turns washing out of your hair, much to his disappointment. 

“Ow fuck! Got shampoo in my damn eye.” He ran to get a towel off the rack to wipe the soap from his eyes. He looked so cute with shampoo suds still in his hair. The top half of his shirt was drenched in water, it was getting hard for you to keep your hands off of him. Gently you help him take the bleach off his eyebrows so he didn’t actually blind himself. He took off the shirt which you sure got an eyeful of his toned chest and nice tanned skin as well as the medallion hanging loosely against his chest, swinging back and forth.

“Thanks, babe,” He spoke while blinking rapidly trying to get his eyesight back to normal.

“No problem, always happy to help.”

He then finished washing his hair and conditioning it, you went to him with the towel he had earlier and tried to dry his hair faster with it. You could see the bleach took to his hair very well considering how dark it was. Johnny was going to lose his shit if it was as bright of a blond when it dries as it looked now. Taking the towel away you took in your boyfriend, Johnny did a real good job at applying it nicely all over Dutch’s hair.

“So what’s the verdict? Good or bad?” He looked nervous, waiting for your answer. 

“It looks…” trying to find the right words as you trailed your hands through the wave of his hair in the front, although his roots were still slightly dark, “fucking hot.” 

He had that smug smirk on a completely different expression than just a few seconds earlier. The blond certainly made his eyes look even more impossibly brown than they were. 

“Of course it is. Your turn?” He led you over to the shower and helped you get the dye out of your hair and continued to help you shampoo and condition it as well. You shut your eyes at the sensation of his hands in your hair. Using the same towel he fluffed your hair too, trying to dry it. 

Both of you stood in front of the mirror taking in both your appearances, “Johnny boy’s gonna cream his pants when he gets a load of us.” He said, smoothing a hand over his hair. You let out a chuckle at his way with words.

“Ready to show him?” He nodded and you yelled through the door, “Close your eyes!”

Exiting the bathroom you and Dutch made your way into the bedroom and saw your lovely boyfriend still laying in the same spot on the bed as before. 

“Open them.” Johnny did what you said, his eyes going wide in shock as he took in the two of you. 

“Do you like it?” Dutch asked as he came closer to the bed. Johnny watched the water roll off you and Dutch in tiny little droplets and couldn’t figure out who to stare at more. You watch in amusement at his eyes playing tennis as he flickered them back and forth between the two of you and the fresh amount of skin you guys were showing. 

For once in his life, Johnny was speechless, which made you slightly worried that he would hate the outcome of your's and Dutch’s hair.

Dutch plopped onto the bed and you followed after him, sitting cross-legged next to Johnny. 

“Beautiful. Really good. I didn’t think it would come out that light. ” Johnny brought up a finger to brush through Dutch’s now blond eyebrows. He then moved over to where you were and combed his fingers through your still slightly damp hair. 

“Glad you like it, but I recall someone saying we could fool around after the dye was out, so move over, hotshot.” Dutch about body slammed himself in the spot next to Johnny, which made the younger man just about fly off the bed.

Dragging yourself up the bed, in between them you faced Dutch and for a moment his lips were hovering over yours when he pressed them into your plush lips. Johnny placed his big hands on your hips and tugged you against his body. He mouthed over that special place on your neck that always got you squirming for him. You could just about melt into a puddle with the attention they were giving you. Your chest was pressed hard against him as his hands felt their way along your back. Johnny’s breath was already running ragged with yours. He groans as he feels you press your ass against the front of him.

“Fuck,” Johnny swore under his breath.

“You both feel so fucking good. God, Johnny… Dutch.” You wound a hand up over yourself and behind Johnny’s head to latch onto his hair, digging your fingers into his scalp to hold him still on your neck. He let out a long groan as your fingers tightened in his hair. He sucked and drew shapes with his tongue over your neck from where it connected to your shoulder and up to your ear where he nipped at your earlobe.

You could feel yourself starting to get worked up from their administrations. Dutch took charge and got his fingers under the elastic of your bra and lifted up on it freeing your breasts for him to see. 

“God, I could never get tired of looking at your tits, babe.” Dutch had a hand on them, groping both of your boobs as he kissed down over your neck and slid down across your body until he reached your chest. His mouth followed the path his hands were making, sucking in a nipple and hollowing out his cheeks until he let go making a ‘pop’ sound. You gasped as he pinched your nipples and rolled them between his fingers.

“You like that?” He asked slightly out of breath from panting. His smirk back on his face this time in full force, which did things to your core. He tilted his head to give your other breast the same treatment until he was satisfied, that they were both fully erect. 

You let your thighs fall open as one of his big hands found the seam of your shorts. He traced your folds through the material of your clothing. You rocked your hips up into his hands trying to find friction against his fingers. As Dutch continued kissing his way down your stomach, he let his tongue glide along your ribs and then back down. He then hooked his thumbs into the waistband of your shorts. He pulled them as well as your underwear down your legs and helped you get rid of them. Throwing the offending items of clothes to the corner of the room, you were left naked and both men overly dressed. Dutch laid there, looking you over, admiring, not only you but your body as well. 

You wouldn’t stand being the only one naked, you popped open the button on Dutch’s jeans and started to pull his pants down. 

Johnny pulled you back closer to his still clothed chest until you felt the heat radiating off of him like a furnace. His breath came out with little hot puffs of air against the back of your neck. His hand shot out to grip onto your chin and move your head to where you were looking back at him, for a half-opened mouth kiss. Letting both hands drift back to your breast as he cupped them, Johnny’s fingertips tracing around the shape of your nipple.

You turned around and laid flat onto the bed so it was easier for both boys to do what they wanted with you. You were caught up in the feeling of Johnny’s hands washing over you that you just about jumped at the feeling of Dutch’s hot mouth on you as he buried his tongue deep inside you. Crying out and tipping your head back into the bed as you opened your eyes again you caught Johnny with his pants down, literally. His hand glided along his shaft as he began to jerk himself off at the sight of you and Dutch. 

“I want to hear you.” You say to Johnny where he had his teeth biting almost painfully into his bottom lip as he worked his hand over himself. A deep moan came from the back of his throat. His cheeks had a pretty flush to them, his usual fluffy blonde hair was now starting to stick to his forehead as he started sweating. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Dutch said, his breath fanning over your heat as he looked over and took notice of what Johnny was doing. He then moved his mouth over your clit and sucked on it hard not giving you any time to expect it. 

You ran your hands through his now blond hair and pulled hard, not hard enough to cause him pain but just enough that it sparked something within him. He groaned against your mound causing vibrations to shoot right through you. 

“Oh, shit” you gasped out as you saw him drag his tongue all the way up your slit and back down while remaining to keep eye contact with you. If he keeps this up, you’d be coming within seconds. 

Johnny played with your tits with one hand as he kept up with pleasuring himself with the other. 

“You taste so fucking good, you know that, sweetheart?” Dutch spoke lust covering his voice as he pushed a finger slowly into you while he kept eating you out. “I’m going to ruin you, make sure you’ll never walk right again?” You closed your eyes and bit your lips at his threat, you arched your back into the bed. “What is it, babe? You close? Well too bad you don’t come until I tell you.” He commanded. 

“Fuck, yes! I’m so close please Dutch! Fuck! Please!” You thrashed around him pleading for him to let you cum, he solved that problem as he linked his arms over your hips to stop you from thrusting against him, pinning you to the bed. 

“Look at me.” He ordered and your eyes snapped back open to stare down at him. Your mouth dropped a little as you watched him press his tongue flat up against your slit slowly, making a show of it.

Johnny rubbed his thumb over his head, over the slit, already leaking precum from just watching Dutch eat you out. You didn’t blame him Dutch was doing one hell of a job. 

Dutch rammed his tongue deep into you where his finger previously was, saliva now coated his lips and his chin leaking down over you and onto the bed as he picked up the pace. You wheezed out, he was relentless as he pushed a second finger into you and fucked you with them violently. 

All you saw was white as your body tensed up under him and you let out a scream and a few colorful curses as well as his name, “Dutch! Fuck, oh god…” 

Dutch licked through your orgasm until you were too sensitive, you put a hand on his shoulder to tell him to stop for now. If it weren’t for your hand, he would keep going. This was his favorite thing to do with you, he could spend hours eating your pretty pussy out. 

He moved away from you to sit on the back of his legs, he swiped two fingers across his chin to collect his saliva and your cum. He then put his fingers into his mouth sucking on them with a groan as he gave you a wink. 

He pulled Johnny over to him, you could tell Johnny was about to let go from watching you have an orgasm. His cheeks were even more flushed than they were the last time you looked at him. His breath coming in and out fast. Dutch pressed a filthy kiss on Johnny’s mouth, made sure you saw him pass what was on his fingers to Johnny. When they parted there was a string of spit connecting their lips. 

“Fuck me.” You said quietly watching them. 

“Little later, doll got to take care of something first,” Dutch said and he carried on with his abuse on Johnny’s neck. 

You visibly trembled as you watched Dutch go lower and lower with his kisses as he reached Johnny’s pants and pulled them down. 

“Hurry up,” Johnny was starting to get impatient.

“Always so demanding, princess.” Dutch chuckled out as he mouthed Johnny through his boxers, covering the item of clothing in a layer of spit. His body constricted when Dutch pulled his boxers down and took Johnny into his mouth. Another groan and twitch of his hips, Johnny lets out, 

“Ah, fuck. Your way too good at this!” Johnny swears as Dutch hollows out his cheeks. The natural blond is losing it as the other man takes his mouth all the way down until his nose is pressed into the thatch of hair there. He held his spot there for a few moments that felt like hours and then released his mouth. Revealing how sloppy this all was.

He bobbed his head a few more times and then he got his hands up and tracked through his spit, he jerks Johnny off using his hand as he held his head up,

“Gonna come for me? Huh, pretty boy? You can do it, baby.” Dutch praised him, and that did Johnny in, his body went rigid and folding in on himself as Dutch doubled his efforts loud sloppy sucking sounds came from his mouth as he moaned over Johnny’s length. 

Dutch pulled off of him and continued using his hands to pleasure Johnny. Dutch saw him start to shudder a call to let him know he was very close to coming. 

“Come on my face, babe. I wanna feel your come dripping off of me.” Dutch opened his mouth, close to Johnny’s dick waiting for him to shoot his load onto his face. 

You got the bright idea to go and help Dutch finish the job. Sitting down beside him, you turn his face toward you and kiss him with a lot of tongue. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna..” he didn’t get to finish as he saw the two of you and his eyes slammed shut and you could feel a wetness splash onto your cheekbone. You saw it mostly landed on Dutch’s face. 

Thinking about what he did with your essence you thought it should come full circle as you did the same with Johnny’s seed. You scooped up Johnny’s come from Dutch’s cheek and rubbed it on Johnny’s waiting tongue and you kissed him and sucked it right back off his tongue. Continuing to pass it back and forth. You knew some people might find it disgusting but you were already getting hot and bothered by how hot the whole ordeal was. 

“ I think you're forgetting about someone.” Dutch was starting to feel left out as he watched Johnny and I make out. 

Feeling like you could go again,

“Lay down.” You commanded him, throwing a leg over his throbbing erection, “I wanna feel you inside me.” Dutch let out a groan. 

With Johnny about down for the count leaving it to just Dutch and you. Feeling his head of his cock against your soaking wet pussy, you took a hold of him and lined him up with your entrance, you dropped down onto him.

“Oh, shit, yes,” he sucked in air at the feeling of being inside you, “you’re so fucking tight, babe. God, you’re so hot.” You felt his hand travel along your back and up your neck to your hair. Twisting a hand into your hair, he pulls you down to him and gives you a deep kiss, moaning into your mouth. He started pounding his hips harder and faster into you, not letting up his pace.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop… I’m close” you chanted while fucking yourself on his dick, your breasts jiggled with your movements which drew Dutch’s attention to them. Resuming his punishment on your chest, you clawed down his shoulders trying to find something to grip onto. You raised yourself back up and ground your hips against his trying to find friction against your clit. Gasping out, you clung to his shoulders and he watched your face contort with how hard his thrust was. With his hands still on your boobs, you grabbed onto his wrists and pressed them against your chest. Pulling a nipple between his lips, sucking on it so hard, you raked your fingers through his hair as you rolled your hips against him. While you hollered out his name, more desperate than before.

“You got it, sweetheart.” He said as he moved his left hand up until it moved over your throat. He began to add pressure, not too much yet. The force on your throat felt amazing, “you look so good for me, baby.” Grabbing your hips, he flipped the two of you over. You let out a yelp from the sudden movement, “you’re doing so good. You're amazing, doll.” With all the praise coming from Dutch you were close to finishing. 

You could feel Johnny stir beside you but your attention was on the man drilling his hips into you. Moaning erratically, you grabbed onto his bicep tightly, loving the feeling of the muscle there.

Dutch soon felt the warmth from within deep in his stomach, but didn't want to finish before you. “such a good girl, all laid out and getting fucked within an inch of your life. Isn’t that right?” 

“F-fuck, yes keep going, I’m gonna cum” 

“Fuck, yeah, right on my cock.” He growled, driving into you, wildly. His brown eyes were staring into yours as he watched you go over the edge. 

You cried out loudly as he fucked you through your second orgasm of the night. Your pussy spasmed around him as your body trembled when Dutch pumped a few more times with his hips before spilling into you. Dutch moaned, loving how the feeling of you coming around his dick.

“Fuck, that was amazing.” He said as he laid on top of you careful not to crush you completely. You agreed with him as you ran your fingers through his short hair. 

“Love you, John,” Dutch said with a yawn over to Johnny who was now just barely awake as he looked over at us with a smile. 

“Love you too, handsome and you too, princess.” He reached over and grabbed your hand with his.

“I love you guys so much.” You said on the verge of sleep, your eyes closed slowly as Dutch moved off of you and laid down beside you, opposite Johnny. 

“Can’t wait to see what tomorrow has in store for us,” Dutch mumbled out.

“I’m thinking of making you guys breakfast in bed for that performance.” You grinned over at him. 

"Sounds great, babe. Can't wait, sure worked up an appetite." Dutch chuckled.

"That’s if we let you out of bed. Might keep you here all day." Johnny sighed. 

Feeling chilly, you brought the covers up from where they were at the bottom of the bed and covered the three of you with the largest one. You had your back to Dutch and was facing Johnny as you snuggled more into them to try and get warm. 

“Aw, shucks there goes my plans for this weekend.” speaking with your eyes closed and a smile stretching over your face.


End file.
